1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle device for use in a beverage dispensing system, and in particular, a dispensing array for use in a multiple flavor beverage dispensing system utilizing multiple differing beverage additives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional beverage dispensing systems are commonly used in a wide variety of locales, including restaurants, snack bars, convenience stores, movie theaters, and any business where beverages are served. These beverage dispensing systems often dispense a variety of beverages of differing types and flavors, such as flavored carbonated sodas, iced tea, water, or even alcoholic beverages. Typically, such devices use a post mix dispenser that mixes a beverage additive (e.g., a flavored syrup) with a base beverage fluid (e.g., water or soda) before discharging through a discharge nozzle into a beverage container. Many such beverage dispensing systems, often referred to as a beverage tower, utilize a dedicated nozzle for each flavor or beverage. Since each nozzle typically require a minimum clearance around the discharge nozzle for placement of a beverage container under the nozzle, these configuration can result in relatively large devices. Often, the more beverages a device is configured to provide, the wider the device becomes. This can be problematic since often these devices are set-up in places of business to allow self-service by customers and larger devices are generally undesirable as they occupy valuable floor space.
To address this problem, multiple beverage dispensing devices that dispense beverages of differing types and flavors from a single discharge nozzle have been developed. Although conventional devices that use a single discharge nozzle to dispense multiple differing beverages can significantly reduce the amount of floor space dedicated to beverage dispensing, these devices present their own drawbacks.
One commonly encountered problem when dispensing differing beverages through a single discharge nozzle is cross-contamination and/or color carry-over between beverages. In cross-contamination, residual beverage additive from dispensing a first beverage left on one or more components within the discharge nozzle may contaminate a subsequently dispensed beverage. For example, residual lemon flavored additive may inadvertently mix with subsequently discharged water causing a noticeable, unpleasant taste or smell, or residual sugars from a “sugared” drink, such as a regular cola, could mix with a non-sugared drink, such as a diet beverage. In color carry-over, a residual coloring additive from one beverage may “carry over” or contaminate a subsequently discharged beverage leading to a discolored beverage. For example, when dispensing a beverage having darker coloring additives, such as a cola beverage, a residual amount of the cola colorant may contaminate and discolor a subsequently dispensed clear beverage, such as water or a lemon-lime soda, or a clear beverage may be contaminated with a red-colored beverage additive resulting in an undesirable red or pink colored beverage.
Another drawback is that the mixing of the beverage additive and beverage base within the nozzle may result in undesirable splashing or travel of residual beverage additive, particularly in a device that dispenses differing beverages from a single discharge nozzle. In attempting to avoid leaving residual beverage additive within the nozzle, multiple beverage dispensing devices may reduce mixing of the components within the nozzle, which may result in adequate mixing of the beverage additive and beverage base. The beverage additive and base beverage must be adequately mixed to ensure consistency and quality of the discharged beverage.
One problem associated with multiple beverage dispensing devices is that the viscosity of the beverage additive may contribute to the above noted contamination and cross-over problem. Dispensing of particularly viscous beverage additives, such as flavored syrups, may result in delayed dripping from the channel opening or transfer of residual droplets onto adjacent additive discharge orifices due to surface tension of the viscous beverage additive. Given the close proximity of the fluid channel openings, residual droplets of beverage additives can easily “travel” to an adjacent fluid channel opening, thereby resulting in contamination or color carry-over of a subsequently discharged beverage.
The nature of the above drawbacks can be described more fully by referencing a conventional device, commonly used in standard beverage dispensing applications, shown in FIG. 1. The multiple beverage dispensing device shown in FIG. 1 includes a dispensing array 1 (also commonly referred to as a diffuser) and dispensing nozzle 6, the dispensing array 1 has multiple channels through which a beverage base and a beverage additive flow are discharged into the dispensing nozzle 6 for mixing and dispensing as a beverage. During use of the diffuser shown in FIG. 1, a beverage base, such as water or the soda component of a beverage, enters the center top inlet 2 of the diffuser before being diverted radially outward along multiple flow paths 3 before being discharged into the dispensing nozzle 6. The beverage additives enter the diffuser through a beverage additive inlet 4 arranged more outwardly about the top of the dispensing array 1, and at a point of depth, divert the flow of additive inward along path 5 at such a distance and angle that the beverage additive remains separate from the beverage base paths 3 until both fluids exit the array and are subsequently mixed and contained by the beverage dispenser nozzle 6 which directs the combined flow stream into a suitable beverage container.
As can be seen in the diffuser of FIG. 1, the beverage additive paths 5 exit the dispensing array on a surface 7 of a conical cavity (or a concave face in some conventional devices). This angled face promotes the at rest beverage additive paths to “flow” at a very slow rate downward, collecting about the outermost bottom face 8 of the dispensing array 1, often falling off onto the inside surface 9 of the dispensing nozzle 6 where these undesired contaminants can be incorporated into subsequent beverages. Another problem associated with this configuration is that since the beverage additive pathways are brought inward toward their adjacent counterparts, this proximity can result in co-mingling of beverage additives thereby allowing a second means of beverage contamination.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods and systems that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of conventional beverage dispensing devices. Embodiments of the invention, individually and/or collectively, provide for improved devices that address these and other problems associated with dispensing of multiple beverages.